tokfandomcom-20200215-history
2006
Events January * – Russia cuts the shipment of to over a . * – during the ritual on the last day at the in , kills at least 362 . * – 's mission successfully ends, the first to return dust from a . * – launches the first space mission to as a rocket hurls the spacecraft on a nine-year journey. * – buys from for $7.4 billion and now Pixar is a subsidiary of . February * – ian passenger ferry, , sinks in the off the coast of Saudi Arabia, killing over 1,000 people. * – – The are held in . * – A occurs in , killing an estimated 1,126 people. March * – 's spacecraft discovers s of a liquid substance shooting from 's moon , signaling a possible presence of water. * – NASA's enters orbit around . * – The votes overwhelmingly to establish the . * – A , , designed to fly at seven times the speed of sound, is successfully tested at . April * ** The 's spaceprobe enters ' orbit. ** confirms that has a few grams of low-grade . * – announces a deal with Russia, involving a joint firm on Russian soil; nine days later Iran announces that it will not move all activity to Russia, thus leading to a de facto termination of the deal. May * – The publishes the last sequence, in . * – The 6.4 shakes central with an intensity of IX (Destructive), leaving more than 5,700 dead and 37,000 injured. June * – declares independence after a . Two days later, the republic of Serbia and Montenegro formed in 2003 collapses, leaving as the successor country. * – – The takes place in Germany; which is won by Italy. * ** in the in response to rocketfire by into Israeli territory. ** The United States Armed Forces withdraws its forces in , thereby disbanding the . July * – The launches a trial operation, making the last of China to have a conventional railway. * – The pass between India and China, sealed during the , re-opens for trade after 44 years. * – hits the city of , , killing more than 200 people. * – i troops in response to kidnapping two Israeli soldiers and killing three others. Hezbollah declares open war against Israel two days later. August * – crashes near the Russian border in , killing all 170 people on board. * – The ' ' at its 26th General Assembly, demoting to the status of more than 70 years after its discovery. September * – The overthrows the government of in a . * – collides with a business jet over the , killing all 154 on board the former. October * – replaces as . * – claims to have conducted its first-ever . * – South Korean is elected as the new Secretary-General of the United Nations, succeeding . November * – by becomes the after it is sold privately for . * – Former is by hanging by the . He is later executed by hanging for crimes against humanity on . * – The breakaway state of holds a on independence from . * – A series of in , , kills at least 215 people and injure 257 other people. December * – The military seizes power in , in a led by Commodore . * – sends the Mexican military to combat the drug cartels and put down the violence in the state of Michoacán, initiating the . * – admits its troops have . * – An in 's commercial capital, , killing at least 200 people. * – UK settles its , post-WWII loan debt. Category:Timeline